Comfort Zone
by Chance
Summary: The shuttle breaks down and Lucas comforts his daughter. Cailin Stories.


This is more of a snippet than an actual fic. Written because certain ppl needed to be "fed  and because the muse from the song "Cailin" just would not die  This may or may not be included in the larger version of the "Cailin" stories, but I don't know yet. Maybe more of an interlude g

  
  
Placed inbetween the first introductory story, and # 2 (both as yet unwritten g)

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own seaQuest, any of the characters, places, things and other nouns from the series  Cailin is mine  No money was made from this and I write only for my enjoyment and for others hopefully as well. g

  
  
Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song "Cailin" by Unwritten Law. I use it without permission and no money from that either. Just consider it paying homage to a great song and a fantastic band g

  
  
Rated: PG (maybe PG-13 to be safe g)

  
  
Notes: Okay, thanks to AT who let me bounce idea after idea on her, and for encouraging me (and feeding me g) the last months  To Cara, Mel, Holly, Sheri, Evermore and Karel, who gave me great feedback when I showed them and pointed out a few inconsistencies g 

  
Anyone who wants to know where to find the Real Audio version (and if I can find it again, the mp3) of this song, let me know  I play it constantly g

  
  


* * *

  
The low red emergency light dimly lit the small launch, casting more shadow than light on the faces of the people trapped inside. Ten minutes out of seaQuest, the launch had experienced technical difficulties and all of the systems had abruptly shut down, leaving just barely enough power to keep the oxygen flowing and the emergency light on. As of yet, no one could figure out what had happened, the only logical answer being something had been missed at the last launch overhaul. Something very important.

  
From his perch near the ladder leading up to the pilot area, Nathan Bridger glanced around at his somewhat bedraggled crew. Tim O'Neill and Miguel Ortiz squatted near an open panel near the aft of the launch. Each clutching a flashlight and a tool, trying to figure out exactly what had happened to the launch's system. Katie Hitchcock, Ben Krieg and Jonathan Ford were all in the cockpit, doing what they could to try and get the main systems back online, and arguing the entire time on the correct way to do it. Each believed _they_ were right and each was too stubborn to admit they could use the other's help. Nathan would have put a stop to the petty bickering, but he knew another launch had already been dispatched to their position and what little the trio could accomplish wouldn't really help much in the long run. At least it kept them occupied. Besides, Nathan's attention was elsewhere.

  
Kristin Westphalen sat perched on the edge of one of the long benches lining the sides of the launch, her hand lightly caressing the shoulder of sixteen year old Lucas Wolenczak as the teenager sat on the floor, resting against the bench. It was more of a comfort for Kristin than it was for Lucas. Nathan could tell that Lucas wasn't really even aware of the doctor, his attention riveted to the small, shivering child in his lap.

  
Nathan watched as Lucas hugged the little girl to him, gently rubbing her back and whispering softly in her ear, offering small words of comfort. Cailin hugged the boy's neck tightly, he eyes squeezed shut. The launch was far from mortal danger, but the sudden shutting down of all systems had rattled the little girl and she clung tightly to her father.

  
It was sometimes hard to believe that Cailin was just barely two years old. She was very outspoken for her age, and he intellect was almost as high as Lucas' had been at her age. That combination was enough to make people believe she was much older than she actually was. If not for her size, Nathan knew _he'd_ have trouble believing she was young enough to be Lucas' daughter. Something he still struggled with on a day to day basis.

  
"Shh," Lucas whispered into the little girl's hair, rocking her slightly in an unconscious effort to calm her, "It's all right. The other shuttle will be here soon and we'll all get on that one and go home. Everybody's fine honey, don't worry..." Nathan made out the continuing murmuring as Lucas attempted to calm the little girl. The sound of the words reaching his ears more than the actual words. Knowing what he did of Lucas' past and how the boy had been raised, it continually amazed Nathan that Lucas was an excellent parent. Hell, Lucas' calm tone was even managing to soothe Nathan's nerves and he saw the tension ease slightly in Kristin's shoulders.

  
Cailin continued to hold onto Lucas tightly, but her eyes had opened and they met the matching blue eyes of her father in a serious gaze. Lucas had never lied to her and she knew he would never even _think_ of purposely deceiving her unless it was absolutely necessary, but she was still scared. Sensing the fear still coming from his daughter, Lucas gazed inwardly, searching for something that might help calm her down. Reaching a decision, Lucas calmly set Cailin more firmly in his lap and began to talk quietly to her. Nathan saw a small smile crease the little girl's face and Lucas' answering grin.

  
Wondering what was going on, Nathan sidled closer to the touching family scene and tried to catch hold of the words being said without being too obvious about it. He needn't have worried. When Lucas did finally open his mouth again, it was just loud enough to reach everyone's ears.

  
_"Well, it seems like yesterday, when the world was looking dark it felt so cold and gray,"_ Nathan and Kristin looked at each other and Nathan could feel his eyebrows raising in astonishment. Not only was Lucas singing without embarrassment in front of the whole crew, but he also had quite a good voice, one Nathan and most of the crew would never have credited him with. Singing was just not a talent they had associated with Lucas by any stretch of the imagination and most of them were pleasantly shocked to find they were wrong.

  
As Lucas continued with the song, Cailin snuggled down deeper into his arms and laid her head against his chest, finally beginning to feel safe. The bickering from the front of the launch slowed gradually quieted down until not a peep was heard, and Tim and Miguel quietly laid their tools down, cocking their heads slightly to catch the softly sung song.

  
_"...hey little girl look what you do. Oh, I love you. Hey little girl, look what you do, and you do. When all my luck starts running thin, I got you my own Cailin. Hey little girl, I love you... "_ Nathan caught movement from above him and turned his head slightly to catch the three erstwhile pilots standing in the small opening, listening intently to the song. Katie had a smile on her face as she watched while Ford was trying his best to stop the small twitching at the corners of his mouth. Ben just stood there, quietly taking in the scene. 

  
Of the entire crew, Ben had been the one most effected by the coming of Cailin. He'd always felt of Lucas as a younger brother to him, and it had knocked the man to know that Lucas had been hiding such a big secret from him. Ben knew Lucas had been hiding Cailin for very good reasons, but it had still hurt deep down. Plus, there was the added feeling of embarrassment when Ben thought back to the talk he had had with Lucas about "being stupid." The boy had sat there and listened to Ben's entire speech, not once mentioning that it was already a bit late in coming. The supply officer had felt more than a little dumb when Cailin had been discovered.

  
It had taken Ben quite a while to realize that Lucas hadn't said anything during the "speech" because he wanted to protect Ben's feelings. The older man was thought of ship wide as being lecherous, but Lucas was one of the few people to realize that that was mainly a front. Sure, Ben was devious and conniving, but the man held things like family and friendship close to his heart, and it had hurt him to think one of his "family" had lied to him.

  
Now, after the turmoil of the first few weeks of Cailin's arrival was behind them, Ben and Lucas had rebuilt the relationship, but it was still tough. Moments like this were what really brought the whole situation home to Ben. Instead of Lucas being his "little brother" and partner in crime, Ben was able to step back and view Lucas from the other perspective. That of seeing the boy as a very young parent trying to do what was right by his daughter. Not something easy to see, especially when Lucas was hurting, but it was gratifying nonetheless to see what kind of man Lucas was destined to be.

  
_"...I got you my own Cailin. Hey little girl, I love you. I'll be all right but I need you close please stay tonight. As long as you're here just stay near, we'll be all right, yeah all right."_ Lucas' voice gradually became softer and softer as the song came to an end and he realized that Cailin had fallen asleep, her blond head resting comfortably against his chest. Looking up, Lucas caught Nathan's eyes and smiled, no embarrassment in his features. 

  
Easily embarrassed about being seen as "uncool" in public, Lucas had shown again and again, that, when it came to Cailin, he would do anything to make her happy. Even if that included singing in "public." Lucas looked around the launch, calmly meeting the eyes of everybody, not flinching once. He was met with slight smiled from everyone and looks of shock. The boy stopped when his eyes came to Ben and the two young men stared at each other, as if trying to read deep inside the other one. Finally, Ben broke it off and smiled.

  
"Good job kid," the older man said softly. Lucas' smile widened and a slight flush bleached his cheeks. Nathan took that as a cue to walk over and lower himself to the bench on the other side of the boy from where Kristin sat. Lightly placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, Nathan gave a slight squeeze.

  
"Is that the song you said she was named for?" Nathan asked when he had the boy's full attention. Lucas flushed even more and nodded his head slightly, all the while rocking Cailin subconsciously.

  
"Yeah, that was her mom's favorite song," Lucas answered quietly. Nathan saw the sadness buried deep in Lucas' wide blue eyes. The same sadness he always saw whenever Lucas talked about Cailin's mother. Her death was something Nathan knew Lucas would never get over. He opened his mouth to answer the boy when a slight shuddering signaled that the relief shuttle had reached them and had docked.

  
Settling for a gentle squeeze on the boy's shoulder, Nathan stood and went to greet the rescue party. He hit the button for the doors and turned to look one last time at the boy.

  
Lucas had somehow pushed himself from the floor and was standing, talking softly to Kristin, Cailin still nestled firmly in his arms. So intent was he on the conversation with Kristin, that the boy was almost oblivious to the people around him. He missed the smile Tim and Miguel shared and he missed it when Ford and Katie went back to working on the launch, this time without fighting. He also missed it when Ben climbed slowly down from the cockpit and went to stand quietly by Bridger.

  
The two men stood together, watching the boy as he held his daughter, both of them still not quite believing it was possible for their very young friend to have her, but both of them equally impressed with how the boy was raising her.

  
  
The End

  
  
Cailin  
  
by Unwritten Law

  
  
well it seemed like yesterday   
when the world was looking dark   
it felt so cold and gray   
and why the hell am I even here   
what's the purpose, all I feel is guilt and hate and fear   
til that day you came along   
my heart was empty   
like the soul was missing from a song   
and I thought I'd loved a few   
no one ever made me feel   
the way that you do   
hey little girl   
look what you do   
oh, I love you   
hey little girl, I love you   
well I know I'm not always right   
and girl it breaks my heart   
when I have to see cry   
so many things I wanna say   
now I know that you're the reason   
that I'm here today   
whenever you're here   
just stay near   
we'll be all right, yeah all right   
hey little girl   
look what you do   
oh, I love you   
hey little girl   
look what you do, and you do   
when all my luck starts running thin   
I got you my own Cailin   
hey little girl, I love you   
I'll be all right   
but I need you close   
please stay tonight   
as long as you're here   
just stay near   
we'll be all right, yeah alright  
  



End file.
